


SOL

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: In which Irene texts Sherlock and Molly surprises him with her reaction when he tells her about it.





	SOL

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr said: Taking off from 1 of ur earlier posts, do u have any hc(s) about how Sherlock finally put an end 2 his correspondence with The Woman post TFP, because I agree with u. I say if he and Molly are gonna be together romantically, then there's no way in HELL Sherlock should pull a Jawn Wats0n and text/see someone else on the side. 100% NOPE to that!
> 
> My response: Personally I like the HC I've seen where Sherlock sends Irene pics of him and Molly together, she congratulates him and breaks off the correspondence himself - and he at the very least changes her text tone (because I think, based on their past, that if she were in trouble and asked him for help, he would probably help her and Molly would probably encourage him to do so…something like this…)

He frowned at the phone. "What's wrong?" Molly asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "It's Irene," he said, trying to sound dismissive. Uncaring. "She's got herself into a spot of trouble and expects me to fly all the way to Caracas to help her out."

"Well of course you should," Molly said instantly.

He frowned at her. "I didn't think you'd want me to, under the circumstances."

Molly frowned back at him. "What circumstances?"

He gestured toward her and back at himself. "You know, because you and I are…together?" He made what started off as a statement into a question by the end.

Molly leaned down and kissed him. "Darling," she said, an endearment she usually only employed when he was being stupid about something, "us being together has nothing to do with helping out someone you care about. Would you even think twice if it was John? Or Greg?"

"Of course not," he replied, pulling her down onto his lap. She giggled and looped her arms around his neck as he held her close. "But I never slept with either of them. Aren't you supposed to be insanely jealous of past lovers? Or worried that I won't be able to resist temptation in the heat of the moment?"

"Nope," Molly replied, popping the P obnoxiously, a bad habit she'd picked up from him (the only one, thankfully, and only since they'd finally admitted their love for one another at his sister's hands). "I trust you, Sherlock. Just like you trust me. You have no problem with me seeing Tom for lunch now and then, so why should I have a problem with you saving Irene's life once in a while? As long as she doesn't make a habit of it, of course."

"If she does, then I'll just have to disclose her whereabouts to Mycroft and let him handle things," Sherlock replied, understanding instantly what Molly was saying. If this was some sort of game for Irene to try and finagle her way back into his life - and bed - then she was…what was that American saying?

Oh yes.  _Shit out of luck._  There was only ever going to be one woman in his life, his bed, and his heart from now on, and that was the one currently snogging him.

Irene Adler might be The Woman but she would never be HIS woman.


End file.
